¿what about Malfoy?
by vanessa92
Summary: La verdad es que ella estaba distinta: su cabello no estaba enmarañado, ahora tenía unos caracoles naturales que resaltaba sus ojos miel. Además tenía curvas por todo el cuerpo, estaba buenisima, y Malfoy no paso por alto ese detalle 6to año [CAP. 2]
1. el expreso de Hogwarts

**Cap. 1: El expreso de Hogwarts**

Era el principio de 6año, una chica de unos 16 años estaba en la estación de king Cross con sus padres y amigos que no la reconocieron cuando ella los saludó.

Hermi y ese cambio?- dijo Ron un poco rojo- Rayos, si que te ha hecho bien.

Gracias Ron- La verdad es que ella estaba distinta: ahora su cabello no estaba enmarañado, ahora tenia unos caracoles naturales y tenia mechas que le hacían el cabello mas claro e resaltaba sus bellos ojos miel. Además tenía curvas por todo el cuerpo, estaba más alta, sus senos estaban un poco mas grandes y tenia un piercing en el ombligo. En conclusión, estaba echa una mujer.

Papa, mama, bueno, chao los quiero mucho-dijo la chica-chao Sr. e Sra. Weasley.

Adios-dijeron los padres a los chicos que estaban ya dentro del expreso de Hogwarts asomados por la ventana.

Vamos a buscar un compartimiento-dijo Harry.

Vale-dijeron Ron e Hermione.

Entraron en un compartimiento seguidos de Ginny.

Hermi estas…-dijo ella-Wow! Sin palabras.

Gracias Ginny-dijo la chica-bueno, como les fue sus vacaciones?

Fino…Bueno, normal-dijo Ron

Yo… lo de siempre-dijo Harry-Bueno que se ha…

Pero no termino, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el rubio más bello del mundo: Malfoy.

- Valla, valla, valla-dijo el chico-pero que tenemos aquí?! Una nueva amiguita?! La verdad es que no esta nada mal… Y la sangre sucia?! La dejaron botada??-dijo el chico. La verdad era que el estaba mas lindo que nunca: tenia unos músculos que se notaban a la simples vista y su cabello ya no tenia gelatina, sino que llevaba el cabello caído y tenia varios machones en la cara.

Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar ante el rubio espectacular que tenia en frente.

Bueno, el tiene razón, quieren que los ayude a buscar su

amiguita??- preguntó Hermione con un tono de voz inocente.

Harry, Ron e Ginny, para confusión de Malfoy se echaron a reir como locos.

No le veo la gracia, trío de imbéciles-dijo Malfoy.

Verdad, el niñito no le ve la gracia!-dijo Hermione.

Tú cállate niña porque de esto te vas a arrepentir-dijo Malfoy.

Ven e cállame tu!!-dijo Hermione levantándose e quedando tan cerca de Malfoy que sentía su respiración. "_Valla que bello es!"_ pensó la chica. Sus bocas quedaron a mms de distancia hasta que se separaron uno del otro.

Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Bombón-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa malvada - Espérame allá -y le pico el ojo.

Hermione se volvió hacia sus amigos.

Me llamo bombón!!- dijo la chica. _"Dios que bien" "Hermi que piensas?! Es Draco Malfoy! El te odia y tú lo odias!!!"_ pensó ella y siguió hablando con sus amigos hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hola soy Vanessa soy portuguesa y este es mi primer fic, lo escribí con mi prima hace 4 años mas o menos y ahora es q he decidido publicarla. Espero que lo disfruten, dejen reviews ;) acepto concejos y criticas constructivas… besos! "Nessa"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2: Descubrimiento**

Herm! No crees que esa falda esta muy corta? - dijo su amigo pelirrojo- aun no puedo entender como es que las chicas puedan vivir con eso.

Ya te imagino a ti con falda Ron- dijo Hermione burlona- y con tacones menos.

Yo si me lo imagino- dijo Luna con voz soñadora pasando cerca de ellos hasta que se perdió de vista. Harry y Hermione se partieron de la risa mientras veían a la rubia alejarse

Yo también Weasel- dijo Malfoy pasando detrás de luna- realmente te verías muy ridículo, junto con cara rajada vestida de mujer también, serian una pareja de amigas muy feas- Hermione reprimió una carcajada solo de imaginarse eso y le dio pena haberse casi reído de algún chiste malvado del rubio. Malfoy aun no se creía que Ron había llamado a la "misteriosa chica" Herm, se fijo bien en ella, sin duda, era Granger, fue realmente tonto al no darse cuenta antes en el vagón cuando la tuvo tan cerca.

Ya entrando al comedor, estaban los del 1 año en fila para ser elegidos a sus casas. Los colores y la calidez de Hogwarts nunca era reemplazada por ningún otro lugar, solo su propio cuarto en su casa muggle le daba la batalla.

Se separo de sus amigos por una fracción de segundo y estos se perdieron entre la multitud. "que raro" pensó ella.

hola preciosa- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás de Hermione. Irritada, se volteo solo para ver al dueño de aquella voz. Acaso la había estado esperando?

sabes Malfoy? No me agradas, y me da igual si te importa o no pero deja de molestarme- dijo Hermione bruscamente- y no me llames preciosa… te estas poniendo pesado.

Ohhh pero mira a la sangre sucia… tan delicada ella- dijo poniendo voz de asombro fingido- cuando estaremos tan cerca otra vez?- y se tomo el atrevimiento de pasar una mano por su cintura, solo llego a rozarla cuando ella se despegó de el con mirada de asco

Cállate idiota- dijo ella déspota siguiendo de largo hacia el comedor dejando a Malfoy callado.

Sonriendo por la reacción del rubio, Hermione entro en el comedor y pudo sentir un montón de miradas sobre ella. La chica se sintió satisfecha, finalmente su cambio fue recompensado y talvez terminaría con novio, y ella esperaba que fuera Seamus Finnigan, uno de los galanes de Griffindor. Claro que Harry y Ron no sabían de su deseo. Apenas Ginny sabia que la chica se sentía atraída por Finnigan… Sus amigos no lo aceptarían, porque Seamus tenia una novia diferente todas las semanas… y no cambiaria solo por ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Dumbledore que estaba casi a comenzar su discurso de inicio de año:

Bienvenidos! Bueno, alumnos, les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido esta prohibido (jeje), y el Sr. Filch pide que les recuerde que no es permitido el uso de magia en los pasillos y que todos los objetos de los sortilegios Weasley no son permitidos en la escuela- dijo el profesor mirando al trio Griffindor con una sonrisa que mostraba que no esperaba que sus alumnos cumplieron estas ultimas dos reglas - Como casi todos saben, los horarios serón distribuidos mañana al pequeño almuerzo. Pero horita vamos a comer que imagino que todos ustedes están muy cansados y con ganas de disfrutar de una buena cena! – dicho esto los platos de las varias mesas se llenaron de comida y todos los alumnos las "atacaron" hasta que quedaron satisfechos. Cuando todos terminaron de comer Dumbledore hablo de nuevo:

Mis queridos alumnos…

has visto como te mira Malfoy?- Ginny le pico el ojo a Hermione- creo que va a ser un año interesante para ti eh?

he estado pendiente de eso- dijo Hermione- en el vagón, ese acercamiento me dejo pensativa… y delirante… y luego se acerco a mi cuando entrábamos al comedor.

como no? Realmente lo hubiera besado detrás de una de un arbusto y…

Ginny!... no quiero apurarme, de todos modos, es Malfoy, no puedo darme el lujo de pensar así de el, es un chiquillo arrogante, un hijito de mama, egocéntrico, idiota…

guapo- dijo Ginny rápidamente

guapo…- dijo Hermione distraída-…... Ginny!!!

Jajaja! Lo sientes! Te atrape!- dijo la pelirroja satisfecha

Me atrapaste distraída…- acotó Hermione

Si, si, si… anda escucha que me perdí el discurso- dijo Ginny mirando al director.

…y bueno, veo que todos están un poco cansados del viaje así que es hora de ir a dormir… Prefectos ya saben que hacer. Buenas noches a todos.

Malfoy que había estado durante toda la cena mirando a la Griffindor, vio que esta se levanto y la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

- Malfoy?! Estas mirando así a donde? Te veo muy raro… - dijo Zabinni.

Que quieres Zabinni?? Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando un poco… - dijo Malfoy, mientras iba al encuentro de Pansy.

Draquito ven! Vamos a llevar a estos mocositos a la sala común… - dijo Pansy mientras le daba la mano al chico.

Por Merlín!! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no quiero que me llames Draquito?! - dijo Malfoy tomando la mano de pansy a duras penas mientras volteaba los ojos, ya se desharía de ella luego – 1º año por aquí… hey! mocosos, síganme! – dijo el chico a los alumnos nuevos dirigiéndose a las mazmorras seguido de Pansy y de los nuevos Slytherin.

En la casa de Griffindor, Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban animadamente:

Oye Hermi, estas como que mas lanzado ¿no? – dijo Harry, pero al ver la cara de su amiga… - OK OK quiero decir… más rebelde.

Cambios Harry! Solo cambios, además, me voy a dormir y tu también deberías ir Ron, que mañana nos tenemos que nos reunir con los prefectos y Dumbledore para que veamos los deberes que tenemos este año… Y por desgracia estará Malfoy… "Desgracia? No vale… Esta mas bueno que nunca… dios mío, no puedo seguir pensando eso sobre el!" – pensó Herms y se le hizo una sonrisa en la cara.

Ejem… Te agrada que Malfoy valla??? - preguntó Ron mirando a la chica.

No, no, no es eso, solo… bueno no importa yo me voy. Buenas noches – dijo ella tan roja como el pello de Ron, si se hubiera quedado no sabia como hubiera respondido a la pregunta de Ron… "Pero que te pasa Hermione Granger? Por Merlín, el es tu peor enemigo, lo odias, no serias capaz de tocarle así como el a ti! Me estoy comportando como una de las niñitas que se la pasaban corriendo atrás de Malfoy para ver si logran algo con el… No! Eso no podía pasar conmigo… Eso es lo que me diferencia de todas las otras, yo no me dejo hechizar solo por la cara bonita de Malfoy y su escultural cuerpo que esta requeterequete ufff… ejem!, para mi el nunca fue mas que un gilipollas, un cobarde que se la pasa metiéndose con los alumnos mas pequeños que el con sus gorilones detrás, abusando de su poder como prefecto e insultando a todos! Pero es tan guapo… Hermione, eres una grandísima estúpida…"– con estos pensamientos Hermione adormeció.

Mientras, en la sala común de Griffindor Harry y Ron hablaban de los extraños comportamientos de su amiga:

Que le pasa? Estuvo muy rara desde el encuentro con Malfoy- dijo Ron.

Ron, creo que estas exagerando… Ella probablemente solo esta cansada del viaje… - dijo Harry que ya estaba quedando harto de aquella conversación

Lo crees?? Cuando ella hablo de Malfoy no viste su sonrisa, y sus ojos brillando? – dijo Ron tratando de convencer a Harry que algo extraño se pasaba con Hermione.

Ella sonrió, pero antes de eso dijo que estaba enojada de tener que encontrarse con Malfoy mañana, no te recuerdas Ron? y cuanto a ese tal brillo que tu dices que viste probablemente era solo uno reflejo de la luz que viene de la chimenea… Ahora podemos ir a dormir? – dijo Harry pacientemente.

Si, probablemente tienes razón… Estoy quedando paranoico…

Los dos chicos subirán a su habitación y se fueron a dormir, para el pesar de Ron.

Al día siguiente los perfectos estaban reunidos con Dumbledore en el despacho del profesor. La reunión estaba casi terminada:

Bien, creo que es todo, ya hablamos sobre los turnos de patrulla nocturna, sobre el baile de Navidad, las idas a Hogsmeade… - dije el profesor Dumbledore mas para si mismo que para sus alumnos.

Nos podemos ir? – pregunto Hermione al profesor.

Si, Srta. Granger, pueden salir… - dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Malfoy iba saliendo del despacho del director acompañado de Pansy justo cuando sale Granger detrás de el y el volteó disimuladamente a verla… Lo que el chico no reparo era que su novia lo miraba con preocupación – Draquito? – preguntó la chica.

Que coño quieres Pansy? – preguntó el chico mirando hacia a su novia con desprecio. Si que Pansy era bella, pero ya se había acostado con medio Hogwarts y a pesar de amarlo, el no quiere las sobras de los otros… Pansy no tenia mas chance con el, solo era un simple noviazgo, aunque su padre dijera lo contrario.

Pansy continuó la conversación con el Slytherin fingiendo no tener oído la respuesta de mala gana de el.

- Que te pasa mi amor? Estas como que muy pensativo, me estas dejando muy preocupada contigo.

Pansy, si sigues llamándome Draquito, amor u otro coño de nombre sin ser Draco Malfoy no creo que aguante mucho tiempo mas contigo, sabes que eres fastidiosa y aun sigues llamándome de ese modo tan… estúpido – dijo Malfoy alejándose de la morena. No quería ser tan rudo con ella pero Pansy se ponía fastidiosa. Lo que quería era pensar en como iría a conquistar a Granger sin tener la cara rajada o el pobretón cerca… de todos modos, lo que el quería era simplemente sexo, aunque sabia que seria muy difícil, pero habría que conseguirlo de alguna forma…

* * *

Hola!! Gracias por todos los reviews!!! No estaba esperando que mi historia tuviera tanto suceso!! Tengo mucha pena de no poder ter leido todos xD eran tamtos que no he teido tiempo... )

Hola Kiita... Me encanta quete este gustando... Gracias por tus consejos, creo que tienes razon, fue muy raro!! Bueno a la proxima voy a tener mas cuidado... ) espero que te haja gustado el segundo capitulo!!

Besos 'Nessa


	3. 3 Encuentros en el baño

**Cap 3: encuentros en el baño**

Para desgracia de los griffindor, la primera hora era pociones con Slytherin, el trío dorado se dirigía a las mazmorras para 2 horas de tortura con Snape. Harry, Ron estaban hablando de cuales estrategias utilizarían en su primer juego contra Slytherin. Hermione, ya harta de oírlos discutir sobre quidditch, dio una media vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca, aun tenia tiempo para buscar algunos libros que ella creía indispensables.

hey Herm ¿a donde vas? No se si sabes pero las mazmorras no son para ese lado- dijo Ron

si yo se pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione sin girarse hacia ellos

¿pero que es lo que tienes que hacer allá? Las clases aun no han empezado, es imposible que ya tengas dudas de trabajos de casa- dijo Harry gritando ya que Hermione ya estaba bastante lejos de ellos, ni siquiera los oyó.

Hermione quería estar sola, pensar en los últimos acontecimientos y el único sitio donde lo hacia con tranquilidad y sin interrupción era la biblioteca.

Ella entro a su "santuario" y fue a los estantes a escoger algunos libros de su interés.

En ese mismo instante, Malfoy paso frente a la biblioteca hablando con Zabinni y Pansy, detrás de ellos, Crabbe y Goyle escoltándolos, justamente se fijo que cerca del primer estante estaba Hermione.

"¿_será posible que el año aun no ha empezado y la sangre sucia ya esta metida en la biblioteca estudiando? Bueno, no por nada la llaman traga-libros" _pensó burlonamente mientras caminaba junto con su grupo.

¿que pasa Drak… hum… Draco?- dijo Pansy recordando la conversación anterior

Hum… ¿Qué? Ahh, nada, no tengo nada… solo que me acorde de un asunto pendiente, de todos modos no debo explicaciones a nadie. Voy al baño- dijo el rápidamente y desapareció.

Ok, nos vemos en las mazmorras – dijo Zabinni encogiendo los hombros.

Malfoy comenzó a apartarse cuando se dio cuenta que Crabbe y Goyle lo seguían "_vaya par de idiotas… ¿ahora creen que me van a limpiar el culo? _

¿que piensan ustedes cuando me van a acompañar al baño¿acaso creen que tendrán oportunidad de limpiarle el culo a Draco Malfoy? Eso solo lo hace mi mami!!- les grito Malfoy

Perdón, realmente no pensamos eso…- empezó Goyle

Realmente nunca piensan nada- termino Malfoy de forma malvada y los chicos se alejaron de el.

Realmente el no tenia intención de ir al baño, solo quería fastidiar un rato a Granger aprovechando que estaba sola… y el también.

Cuando estaba seguro de que nadie lo veía, entro en la biblioteca y espero a que Hermione se fuera mas al fondo para emboscarla.

Hermione ya había escogido Aritmancia Y Transformación, estaba por el de Runas Antiguas, el cual se encontraba bastante alto, cuando sintió una mano en la cintura y un cuerpo fuerte aprisionándola entre la estantería y el "desconocido" y la hizo soltar un suspiro, justo cuando se dio cuenta, Malfoy había agarrado el libro por ella y se disponía a abandonar el lugar como si ella no estuviera ahí.

Hermione no le daría la satisfacción de mostrarse molesta así que rápidamente, le rebato el libro de las manos a Malfoy y se acerco a una mesa lejana para comenzar a ojearlo dejando al rubio atónito. El, ni lento ni perezoso se fue detrás de ella, no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

no se si alguna vez en tu empollona vida te han dicho que es de mala educación arrancarle a alguien las cosas de las manos- dijo Malfoy astuta y sensualmente en el oído de Hermione… y obtuvo otro suspiro por parte de ella.

Yo iba a agarrar ese libro y tu me lo quitaste- dijo Hermione olvidándose de lo cerca que tenia a Malfoy y tratando de ignorar la caricia que el le daba en el muslo. ¿acaso no se dio cuenta cuando el se sentó a su lado?

Si pero yo lo agarre primero Granger- dijo Malfoy hablando mas para el cuello de Hermione que para ella misma.

Si pero yo lo vi primero- empezó ella irritada por la respuesta de el

Pero yo lo agarre primero, acostúmbrate, son las leyes de la vida Granger- dijo el aun cerca.

Eso no tiene nada que ver¿Que leyes hablas? Tú ni siquiera sigues tus propias reglas…

SHHHHT!!! Dijo la bibliotecaria desde lejos y Malfoy aprovecho la distracción de apretar un poco más el muslo de ella.

Tu ni siquiera tienes Runas Malfoy- dijo ella suavemente- solo lo hiciste para molestarme- dijo esperando a que su voz se extinguiera al sentir el aliento de Draco en su cuello. "_es Malfoy, no Draco!!!" _se reprocho a ella misma.

Tal vez si… tal vez no… pero yo lo agarre primero- dijo el subiendo la mano por su pierna.

Hermione estaba al punto de caramelo cuando madame Prince se acerco a ellos y la castaña rápidamente aparto la mano de Malfoy de su pierna, recogió sus cosas y se fue lo mas rápido posible dejando al rubio sonriendo, luego el también se levanto y salio de la biblioteca, ya pociones empezaría pronto.

La clase ya había empezado y Snape estaba explicando los pasos para la poción de ese día.

- hoy haremos una poción para la invisibilidad- dijo Snape- los ingredientes, y el procedimiento en la pizarra- y con un movimiento de su varita, las letras empezaron a llenar el gigante pizarrón que estaba en el fondo del salón- trabajaran en parejas, espero que elijan la adecuada para realizar la poción, pero supongo que a algunos estudiantes de esta clase no les hace falta ninguna poción para ser invisibles- y el profesor miro a Harry con fiereza.

Como siempre, Harry y Ron se pusieron juntos y Hermione tuvo que aceptar la petición de Seamus como pareja de pociones.

- hola Seamus, hace tiempo que no hablamos- dijo Hermione rápidamente- ¿preparado para empezar la poción?

Cierto, en realidad nunca hablamos- dijo el, pero viendo la cara de Hermione agrego- bueno, no que no me agrades, solo que nunca empezamos a hablar, por cierto- dijo cambiando el tema- estas bellísima, me gusta el cambio, has dejado perplejos a Hogwarts, incluyéndome a mi- y le sonrió coqueto.

Jajajaja gracias, realmente quería que se quitaran la imagen de "traga-libros" que tenia- le recordó Hermione con una sonrisa y pudo notar como Harry y Ron la miraban recelosos desde el otro extremo de la mazmorra. Pero aparte de ellos, cierto rubio los miraba con celos.

Siguieron haciendo la poción tranquilamente hasta que termino la clase y se fueron a Transformación y luego a Herbologia. Después de una mañana agitada, llego la hora del almuerzo y los chicos después del manjar, fueron a casa de Hagrid.

abre grandulon- grito Harry pero nadie salio- ¿que será lo que le pasara ahora?- pregunto un poco molesto

sabes que Hagrid siempre tiene un motivo para no abrir la puerta- dijo Hermione sonriente

¿y tu porque estas tan feliz?- pregunto Ron- ¿la poción te salio maravillosa? O… ¿fue el acompañante?

Aquí vamos de nuevo- empezó Harry- HAGRID!!!! ABRE… SALVAME!!! POR DIOS!!!- mientras tocaba la puerta mas fuerte.

Harry ya deja de gritar que te están viendo- dijo Hermione bruscamente justo cuando se abrió la puerta detrás de ellos y apareció un semi-gigante ojeroso y lloroso bajo ella con Fang ladrando atrás.

Hagrid… no es por nada pero te ves re-feo- dijo Ron

Cállate Ron!!!- dijo Hermione- ¿Hagrid que te pasa?

Nada, solo que…- y se puso una mano en la cara- las cosas no van muy bien con madame Maxime

¿Y desde cuando el hombre es el que llora?- pregunto Ron y Hagrid les cerro la puerta en la cara.

Realmente empiezo a pensar que cambiaste cerebros con una mosca- dijo Hermione molesta- ¿siempre tienes que ser tan poco sutil? Siempre diciendo las cosas inadecuadas en el momento menos adecuado…

¿y ahora que hice?- pregunto Ron- es cierto, las chicas son las que lloran…

Ron… cállate- dijo Harry- mejor concentrémonos en ayudar a Hagrid con su problema amoroso, Hagrid abre!!! Te podemos ayudar!!!

Hagrid!!!- grito Hermione y la puerta se abrió después de un rato

Pasen- dijo Hagrid- antes que cambie de idea- añadió mirando a Ron, quien se puso a silbar bajito.

Entraron a la cabaña y Hagrid se dirigió hacia la estufa para prepararles un te a cada uno. Una vez las tazas sobre la mesa, Hermione comenzó a hablar:

Hagrid lo que tu necesitas es un cambio- dijo ella- algo asi como en "extreme makeover"

Un "estregme que"- dijeron Hagrid y Ron al mismo tiempo

"exxxxxxtreeeeemeeee maaaaakeeeeooooveeeerrr"- dijo Hermione lentamente y Harry soltó una carcajada- no "estregme"- y Harry rió de nuevo- bien, el hecho es que vamos a cambiar tu imagen.

Guay!!!- dijo Ron- tengo todo lo necesario- mientras hacia aparecer atuendos y Harry ponía a funcionar la radio mágica…

Chicos- dijo Hermione- let´s do it!!!...

Al terminar, Hagrid se veía de una manera mejorada, de otra… extraño. Estaba peinado, su cabello arreglado como Malfoy lo llevaba anteriormente, con gomina. Su barba estaba peinada y llevaba una chaqueta negra (agrandada mágicamente) y unos pantalones de jean un poco rotos y unos zapatos deportivos que completaban su imagen, ya perfumado y arreglado, los chicos se quedaron horas hablando del cambio y de las nuevas oportunidades con Maxime. Justo cuando tocaron la puerta, Hermione se apresuro a abrir y entro madame Maxime.

olalah Haggid- dijo ella emocionada- no tenías que haceg eso pog mi…

para ti baby- dijo Hagrid agarrando a la francesa por la cintura- gracias chicos- y les guiño un ojo mientras de adentraban en el bosque prohibido.

Bueno… esteeee, como que nos vamos ¿no?- dijo Harry impresionado por la osadía de Hagrid con Maxime.

Si claro, creo que hubiera sido bueno disimular lo que van a hacer en el bosque- dijo Ron con cara de asco

Ewww Ron cállate!!!- dijo Hermione

¿Ustedes no se piensan llevar mejor?- dijo Harry- los que se pelean se aman… ya los veré saliendo…

Si, claro¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan bueno en adivinación?- pregunto Hermione sonrojada

Verdad- dijo Ron- en especial en este momento con el nuevo amiguito de Hermione…

Como vuelvas a decir eso…- empezó Hermione

Cállense los dos!!! Vamos a comer a ver si eso les levanta el animo- dijo agarrándolos a los dos por los hombros- rápido!!!- y los apuro mientras Ron y Hermione se lanzaban miradas de desprecio uno al otro.

Se dirigieron al castillo arrastrados por Harry hasta que comieron y subieron a sus casas.

Hermi!!- grito Seamus apenas ella entro a la sala

Hola seamus- lo saludo ella con un abrazo- ¿que tal tu día?

Bueno… me entere de que cambiaron a Hagrid- dijo el- lo vi poco después de la cena, muy contento

Jajajaja si, bueno, madame Maxime tiene también que ver con eso- dijo Hermione cerca de el- ¿que te pareció el cambio?

Tan bueno como el tuyo- dijo el guiñándole un ojo y a Ron se le coloraron las orejas- a la mayoría les agradó.

¿Cual¿el mió o el de Hagrid?- pregunto ella sonriendo

Los dos- respondió Seamus divertido

Bueno, me voy a bañar… te dejo, hablamos mañana, chao- y le dio un beso en la mejilla- chao chicos- y desapareció tras el retrato

¿Los baños no quedan arriba en la habitación?- pregunto Ron

Ella es prefecta Ron, igual que tu- dijo Harry con reproche- por cierto, tienes las orejas rojas- y le sonrió a su amigo. Ron se mostró apenado pero sonrió también.

Chicas- dijo el pelirrojo

Chicas- dijo el moreno y ambos soltaron un suspiro y se fueron a la habitación.

Sorbete de limón- dijo Hermione al retrato, entro al baño y empezó a desvestirse mientras cantaba una canción de la TV:

(N/A: una canción vieja… de un shampoo)

"yo nací con cabellos con rulitos, un montón de rulitos, soy un ruloton

Hace toi toi"

Cantó mientras se enrollaba el cabello con un dedo

"voy a la duchita, agua y cabecita, cascadita, me quiero bañar shua shua, hay que bueno esta chua chua ya esta!!!"

En ese momento alguien comenzó a cantar con ella

"mira que rulitos tan bonitos que yo tengo en mi pelito, toi toi toi toi…."

Al darse cuenta de que había una segunda voz cantando con ella, agarro una toalla y se enrollo en ella y salio a averiguar quien era el intruso.

Malfoy- dijo ella con fastidio

Muy bonita tu canción de ducha sangre sucia- dijo el mirándola con deseo

Mira quien habla- dijo ella molesta por la interrupción de su baño- tu también estabas cantando esa canción que, según me acuerdo, es Muggle- dijo poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Si pero a diferencia de ti, yo tengo el pelo liso y suave- dijo el caminando hacia ella- no un nido de pájaros.

Ya no es un nido de pájaros y solo las chicas se ponen a comparar cabellos Malfoy- dijo ella riéndose para molestarlo- no sabia esa parte tuya… tan… femenina y Muggle…

Cállate traga-libros… no sabes lo que dices- y la acorralo contra la pared- al meterte con un Malfoy.

¿No te da asco estar cerca de una sangre sucia?- dijo Hermione sonriendo sensualmente, si el quería jugar, ella iba a jugar- puede ser contagioso- y se mordió el labio inferior.

Malfoy ya no oía lo que decía, ella estaba desnuda, solo con una tonta toalla, sin pensarlo, puso las manos en sus caderas y la beso con fuerza, quería que aprendiera con quien se estaba metiendo y quien era el que mandaba.

Pero todo pensamiento racional desapareció de su mente cuando sintió la lengua de Hermione acariciar sus labios y profundizo el beso mientras que Hermione pasaba los brazos por su cuello, la toalla se deslizo un poco hacia abajo y eso sirvió de señal para que ella lo empujara con fuerza, separándolo de ella.

Vas a ver Granger- dijo Malfoy agitado- me vas a pedir que andemos… todas lo hacen- y sonrió con malicia

No amor- dijo Hermione mas astuta- soy demasiado buena para ti- y se metió rápidamente en la ducha y cerro la puerta.

No Granger, se queme deseas- dijo Malfoy molesto por las palabras de la chica

Jajaja quisieras tu huroncito- rió ella desde adentro

Voy a probar que si me deseas- dijo más para el mismo y camino hacia la ducha y abrió la puerta donde encontró a Hermione ya desnuda justo como Dios la trajo al mundo. Fue cuando sintió una ligera brisa que Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a Malfoy disfrutando el espectáculo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!- grito ella en cuanto lo vio- SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO DRACO MALFOY!!!

¿Ves que si me deseas?- dijo el rubio y sin prestar atención de los gritos de la chica, entro a la ducha con ella…

* * *

**Kiitah - Que bien que te ha gustado el capitulo! espero que este tambien este bueno!**

**io- Espero que te guste este capitulo )**

**ssofimalfoy- si... yo se que no es ninguna obra de arte... pero espero que con el tiempo consiga hacer mejor**

**Gracias por leer mi fic! y dejen mas reviews )**

**Besos 'Nessa**


End file.
